A Whole New World
by Rosilin McKiee
Summary: One shot with Vaelyn Surana and Dean Winchester. Vaelyn goes with Dean upon his return to earth after his time spent with the Wardens.


_So this thing popped into my head a few nights back. How would Lyn fit into Dean's world here on Earth? How about Sam and Bobby? So I've been working on it just about every night. I completely blame TrilliumG for starting me down this AU path for Lyn and Dean. It's all I can think about anymore. So now Lyn has to figure out modern plumbing, and not wearing armor everywhere._

_As for the title? Yes, I went there._

* * *

><p>"Just throw your stuff over there, Lyn."<p>

Doing as she is bid, Lyn throws the duffle bag containing her armor on the couch, it lands with a muffled clunk, bouncing on the cushions slightly. She casts her eyes around the room, Dean had told her they'd be safe here, but it is all so strange. At least there are lots of books, stacked and placed on almost every available surface. The smell of old paper and ink wraps itself around her consciousness like the arms of an old friend, helping her to feel just a little bit safer. The sounds of Dean traveling back and forth unloading their things from the contraption called a "car" to the house, keep her grounded in the present. Only twenty-four hours ago, she'd been at her desk in Vigil's Keep going over the newest numbers from Mistress Woolsey. Dean had burst in on her, and in a rush of words said he was going back, his angel friend had contacted him and had a way to bring him back to his own world. Then he'd asked her if she wanted to come with him, explaining that there was a chance she could never return to Ferelden and Thedas if she joined him. Indecision had gripped her brain, but her heart already knew what her answer would be. She'd brought peace to Amaranthine, killed the Architect and the Mother, dealt with the problems in Amgarrak, and then caught up with Morrigan. She'd done more for her country and Order in the last two and a half years then most people did in their lifetime. Nathaniel, Oghren, and the other Wardens would have no problem keeping the peace and continuing to strengthen their Order. So she left the only world she'd ever known, and now she was here, in some stranger's house, wearing strange clothing and feeling exactly like a fish out of water.

She wanders around the room, letting her fingers linger over the bindings of the older books, repeating the comforting routine she'd started back when she'd lived in the circle tower. Dean brings in the last bag, the one containing their weapons, and then locks the door behind him. Dean looks happier then she's seen him in a long time, looking like a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He is very at ease in the clothing that is normal for this place, and she has to admit to herself that she likes how it looks on him. As for herself, she doesn't like it much at all, but Dean told her that's because her stolen clothing doesn't actually fit. Also in a world of metal machines hurtling down the roads at crazy speeds, guns, and other as of yet unknown dangers, Lyn finds herself feeling very vulnerable without her armor.

"Bobby and Sam will be back in a little while."

Dean's voice travels over his shoulder as he sticks his head inside the large metal box in the kitchen. Lyn looks at the thing curiously, and gets even more confused when Dean walks over to her and hands her a cold glass bottle. She takes it from him and raises a suspicious eyebrow, keeping the bottle at arm's length. Dean chuckles at her, and uses a metal thing to pop the metal cap off the top of the bottle. Even more confused, Lyn brings the bottle closure to her face and sniffs.

"Is it ale?"

"Of a sort, try it."

Dean watches as the short woman purses her lips and focuses her eyes intently on the top of the bottle before lifting it towards her lips. She hesitantly sips at it, and then once again holds the bottle away from her.

"Huh, it's not exactly potent, or flavorful. It's like the swill you get served at the dockside taverns in Amaranthine..."

Lyn carefully puts the bottle down on the desk and steps away from it, running a hand through her hair afterwards. Her fingers slide easily through her brown locks, as she'd cut her hair shorter. Dean had told her that they'd need to find a way to make her ears less notable, reminding her there are no elves on his world. Her long hair had been needing a trim anyways, so she'd just gotten it cut even shorter. Now her hair just barely brushes her shoulders, covering her ears easily now. She misses her long hair, but is also enjoying how easy short hair is to maintain.

"Dean?"

Those green eyes instantly flick to her face, and she can't help but smile at his quick response. Her heart relaxes a little, making her feel less nervous about her new surroundings.

"Is there time for me to take a bath before your family arrives? I'd love to get all this grime off of me."

"Bath? How about a shower?"

"I hardly have the time for that, just show me where to heat up water and I'll give myself a quick bath."

And there he goes again, chuckling at her like she's some stupid child. Her relaxed smile turns into a frown of irritation, causing Dean to stop laughing, but an amused smile still lingers on his face.

"Here, let me show you what I mean. Follow me."

Curious, but still annoyed, she follows him down some hallways and into a small room with a tiled floor, after grabbing her pack. A ceramic looking bathtub is at the back of the room, with metal pieces poking out of the wall, and a curtain of funny looking fabric hanging around it. Dean fiddles with some knobs and suddenly water sprays from the metal thing high up on the wall. Lyn doesn't feel any magic, but it looks damn like it must be.

"Here, turn this one for more hot water, and this one for more cold. Turn both all the way to the right to turn it off when you're done. Towels are on the shelf."

Lyn just nods dumbly at him, and closes the door after he leaves.

She loses track of time in the heavenly flow of hot water. Oh Maker! She'd never take a bath again. She can wash her hair so easily, and the water stays at a constant rate. It is very tempting to just stay in the shower and never come out. Eventually the water starts to cool, and terrified that she broke it, she turns everything off the way Dean had shown her. Voices can be heard faintly, she can't pick out the words as she dresses, but she can hear the tones. Two distinct voices, and neither of them are Dean. Years of instinct urge her to dress quickly. Clean small clothes, and then the faded blue wool dress Alistair gave her all those years ago in the Brecilian Forest. Her tall soft leather boots go on over her wool stockings, and she slips a knife into her boot. She leaves her stolen clothes in a neatly folded pile against the wall. Her pack gets slung over her shoulder before she quietly slips out into the hall.

The voices get louder the closer she gets to the room with the books and the desk. She keeps her back pressed close to the wall, and uses every ounce of her elvish blood to keep her steps silent.

"Just calm down boy, we don't know everything yet."

"I am calm, Bobby. It's just he brought back some girl, and the last thing Dean should be doing is looking after some helpless woman. We've got bigger things to deal with."

"Now Sam, Dean said she wasn't just some girl, he said she saved his life. Stop being an idjit and wait until you meet her to pass judgment."

Oh boy, it's Dean's family and they don't sound happy that Dean brought her along for the ride. She'd heard so many stories from Dean about them, that she felt like she'd known them, but meeting them in person is a completely different story. Fear briefly claws at her, but she shoves it away, taking a deep breath and raises her chin bravely. Not giving herself a chance to falter, she steps away from the wall and walks down the hall and into the study. Warden-Commander Vaelyn Surana, the Hero of Ferelden, steps into the study, all five foot three inches of her bristling with confidence and command.

The two men in the study look a bit startled as the small woman meets their gaze with her grey eyes. The taller one, who she thinks must be Sam, looks surprised, his whole forehead moving upwards with his eyebrows. The one in the funny hat looks a bit amused, and his eyes are much more friendly, he must be Bobby.

"Good afternoon. You two must be Sam and Bobby. I'm Vaelyn."

She'd considered throwing all her titles at them, but they probably wouldn't be able to understand any of them. Dean had given them the highlights of his adventure over the thing he'd called a phone the night before, but expecting them to remember any of it was probably asking a lot.

"Nice to meet you Vaelyn."

Bobby's greeting sounds genuine, and Lyn offers him a small smile in response. Her eyes flick to Sam and he gives her a funny look.

"Uh, nice to meet you too."

His answer doesn't sound very genuine, and that irritates her. Unconsciously she raises a hand and tucks her hair behind her left ear. It's when Sam's eyes widen hugely that she realizes what she did. Quickly she raises the hand again and untucks her hair, so her ears are covered once more. An awkward silence fills the room, and Lyn refuses to be the first to break it. After what seems like forever, Bobby is the one to break the tension.

"Dean will be right back, he just went to stash that car you guys arrived in out back."

The car Dean had stolen is what Bobby meant. Lyn nods at the older man in response but her eyes stay on Sam. She studies him, noting his similarities with Dean, and how damn tall he is. Damn him for making her look even shorter then usual. Sam's lips seem stuck in a slight frown, and his judging gaze starts to eat at Lyn's patience. She steps closer to the giant and looks up at him with challenge in her eyes.

"I heard you two, just so you know. You think I'm helpless, huh?"

She watches as Sam's throat moves up and down as he swallows a little bit guiltily. Bobby stays quiet, having moved to sit behind the desk. Lyn cocks her head to the side and studies Sam a moment longer before smiling coldly at him. Alarm shows in his eyes, but he doesn't move away. Lyn plays with the idea of doing something drastic, but settles for something a bit safer, as Dean would be pissed if she hurt his brother, even if he'd deserved it for acting like an ass.

She opens her hand and holds it out in front of her, both men watch as lightning flickers in her palm, slowly growing into a large ball of crackling energy. Sam steps back with alarm, the electricity in her hand casting white and purple shadows across his face. She lets the spell linger a moment longer, the energy crackling and hissing, then lets it dwindle back into nothingness.

"Still think I'm helpless?"

Sam swallows again, and glances at Bobby before staring at Lyn again.

"You're a witch!"

His accusatory tone hits Lyn's pride a stunning blow, and her jaw drops in response. A few heartbeats slip by as she regains her ability to speak.

"No I most certainly am NOT! How could you _ever_? _Me_? A _witch_? _**A witch**_? "

It's at that moment that Dean walks back into the house. Lyn's angry screech hits his ears just as he shuts the door behind him. He stops in his tracks and glances between his brother and Lyn, eyebrows raised. Lyn's cheeks have turned red, a sure sign that she's angry. Sam is clenching his jaw and has his classic angry Sammy bitchface look on his face. Dean considers leaving them to kill each other for a moment, but then sighs and steps into the study. He stands between the two and looks at Sam first.

"Sammy, did you really have to use that word?"

"Well it's what she is, isn't it Dean?"

Dean tries to keep a straight face but can't quite manage it, and he snorts at his brother.

"Oh you sorry son of a bitch, no she isn't."

Surprise and confusion flickers across Sam's face, making Dean feel even more entertained. He turns his head to look at Lyn, and is glad to see her anger cooling.

"How about you tell my jerk brother exactly what you are, Lyn."

The elf eyes Dean a moment and then sighs. Some of the fight seems to go out of her, her shoulders relaxing.

"I'm a mage. To be exact I'm a mage who specializes in Arcane Warrior Techniques, Battle Mage spells, and some Shapeshifter abilities, but I don't usually use those. They make my skin itch."

Dean looks at Bobby and Sam, and can't help but enjoy the looks of shock and incomprehension on their faces. Not wanting to let them regain their composure, Dean looks at Lyn again and winks.

"Tell them the rest."

Lyn raises an eyebrow, but doesn't argue.

"I am Grey Warden-Commander Vaelyn Surana, Hero of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine, Slayer of the Archdemon, and back in my world, Dean served under me as one of my Wardens for over two years."

"She's probably killed more monsters then all of us combined, including demons. And she's an elf."

Lyn isn't sure what she finds funnier, the looks of confusion on Bobby and Sam's faces, or the childish glee on Dean's face. Bobby picks up a bottle and pours himself a drink, after taking a large sip he levels a hard look at Dean.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, boy. Over two years? You were only gone a little over month..."

Lyn sits on the couch next to Dean, and does her best to ignore Sam's intense looks as Dean begins his story. Bobby only asks for clarification a few times, and Lyn only adds her voice when Dean asks her, such as when Bobby wants to know more about magic, demons, and the fade. They don't finish talking until long after dark. It may be Lyn's imagination, but it seems that Sam isn't glaring at her quite as much when they all share a quick dinner.

The next morning Lyn wakes up with the dawn, out of habit. She stays in bed for a while warm and cozy curled up against Dean's back, but eventually makes her way downstairs, careful not to wake him. She desperately wants a cup of tea, but the oven is covered in knobs, and she resigns herself to curling up on the couch with one of Bobby's books. The sound of a car pulls her back to the present awhile later, and she watches the door expectantly, ready to call a spell if needed. It's only Bobby though, carrying some bags. He looks surprised to see her after he closes the door.

"Uh, hi Vaelyn. I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Sorry, I tend to get up with the sun."

"Oh, no need to apologize. I'm just used to those two numbskulls sleeping late all the time."

Lyn gives him an understanding smile and then returns her attention to her book. She hears Bobby put the bags down and then bustle about the kitchen. Soon the smell of eggs and bacon waft their way into the study, and Lyn's stomach reminds her that she's hungry. She keeps her eyes on her book however, not sure how Bobby might react if she asked for some of his cooking. She gets so involved in the book she's reading about demons that she doesn't notice right away when Bobby comes to stand next to her. His shadow looms over her, causing her to jump in her seat, and drop the book.

"Easy there, I just wanted to let you know that I made some extra food if you'd like to join me."

"Oh. Thanks."

Lyn feels rather stupid and carefully picks up the book while Bobby heads back into the kitchen. She takes a seat at the table across from Bobby, and eagerly eats the eggs, toast and bacon on the plate before her. The juice he hands her is delicious, tart but sweet. They exchange small talk, Bobby asking about the Grey Wardens, and she asking about his hunts. It's not until she's emptied her plate that she notices all the food is gone, causing her to feel guilty. Bobby notices her expression and it's cause, he chuckles as he stands to put their plates in the sink.

"Oh don't worry, those two can fend for themselves just fine."

"Are you sure? Dean is a pretty awful cook..."

"He may be, but I know he can manage to get his own breakfast just fine."

Lyn nods, and then fidgets with the grey sash on her blue dress absentmindedly. She's out of her element here, not sure what she should be doing, or if she should even ask. Ever since becoming a Warden she'd always known what needed doing, and had done it. Even at Vigil's Keep she'd known what needed to be done and how to do it. Now though? She's clueless.

"Oh, I went into town and picked you up some clothes that won't stick out so much. Hopefully they fit okay. A friend of mine helped me guess at the size so they shouldn't be too bad."

Bobby's tone is casual, but Lyn detects a slight bashfulness underneath, which is reinforced by the fact that he won't look at her face as he speaks. These little things make Lyn smile, and she finds that she has already developed a soft spot for the gruff man.

"Thank you."

Bobby just sort of grunts in response, and does his best to look busy as she scoops up the bags and hurries off to try her new clothes on. She comes back a few minutes later, looking nervous. Bobby looks her up and down then shrugs.

"You'll do. Just make sure not to tuck that hair behind your ears when you're out in public."

His words are curt, but Lyn feels the warmth behind them, making her smile at the brusk man. Lyn picks up the book she'd been reading earlier, and settles back down on the couch. She loses herself in the pages, barely noticing when Sam comes down, and awhile later when Dean emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered, shaved, and in clean clothes. He notes Lyn's new clothing and gives Bobby a questioning look. He just shrugs in response and goes back to his work. Dean enjoys eating breakfast with his brother again. The fighting over different sections of the paper, the last of the milk, the general good natured bickering.

For a while there, Dean had been pretty sure he'd never get home. By the time he'd gone with Lyn to Vigil's Keep, he'd all but given up hope of ever seeing his brother, or bobby, ever again. He'd settled into his life as a Grey Warden, helping to train recruits and assist Lyn with managing the arling. He and Nathaniel had become good friends, often going out on missions together with Velanna and Sigrun, while Lyn took Oghren, Anders, and Justice. Their tag teaming had cleaned up the darkspawn threat in half the time they'd expected. Nights at the keep had been merry and full of comradery. He'd never stopped missing Sam, Bobby, and his baby, but he'd found that he loved this new life at Lyn's side.

But now he's home, and she's still at his side. He'll have to show her how to handle a gun, drive a car, how to use a cell phone and a computer, but he doesn't mind. Sam had pointed all those things out to him this morning, and Dean's reply hadn't made his brother happy. Sam had asked what Lyn was good at, and Dean hadn't hesitated to answer, "Killing monsters, and protecting the people she cares for." Sam had sighed and walked away, frustrated.

"Hey Dean, can I go outside?"

Even with him sitting, she looks short, he realizes as he looks up at Lyn. He likes the outfit she's wearing. Bootcut jeans, black t-shirt, dark blue button down flannel shirt on top. She's wearing one of her pairs of leather boots, sturdy and made of dragonskin. He wonders is their enchantments still work here? They must work at least a little, as Lyn still has her powers. She'd mentioned that there is plenty of magic here, it's just that humans can't seem to really feel it.

"Dean?"

"Uh, sorry. Sure go on out. I'll be out in a few, I want you to meet baby."

Dean ignores Sam's snort, and goes back to finishing his bowl of cereal. Lyn slips outside, and a minute later Sam follows.

"You think it's safe for the two of them to be alone together, boy?"

Bobby's voice carries from the study, and Dean shrugs when he answers.

"She won't kill him, at least not without my permission. And if she hurts him, she'll heal him."

"She can heal? Like Cas?"

"Not exactly like Cas, but something similar. Healing isn't her best skill, but it's better then it used to be."

"Huh."

Outside Lyn had walked a ways from the house, looking at all the dead cars, and the trees in the distance. In many ways it's similar to Ferelden, a lot of the trees look the same, the grass is a faded green, the air is crisp, even smelling similar. She hears footsteps approaching, she has her favorite knife tucked just inside the waistband of her pants, but doesn't think she'll need it. Sam comes to stand next to her, and looks down at her.

"Look, Vaelyn-"

"Could you maybe step a little farther away?"

Her request catches him by surprise, and he immediately moves so he's now a few feet away. He looks a bit upset, making Lyn realize that she probably made him think she hated him or something.

"Sam, you're so damn tall that it hurts my neck to look up at your face when you're too close."

"Oh."

It almost looks as if Sam is embarrassed, and that makes Lyn soften a little.

"You know, I used to have a friend who was even taller then you."

Sam's forehead does that thing again, where the whole thing moves back as his eyebrows raise, causing even his hair to move.

"Really?"

"Yup. He's a Qunari... well that's not quite right. He's a Kossith, his religion is Qunari. He had me call him Sten, and he was around eight feet tall. One of the most fearsome warriors I've ever met."

"Eight feet, really?"

"Yup, and if you don't believe me, ask your brother, they got along pretty well. The three of us used to sneak off to a bakery when ever we were in Denerim. Those were good times. Oh, I'm sorry, I interrupted you before. What did you want to say?"

Sam thrusts his hands in his pockets and fidgets a moment before speaking again.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for calling you a witch."

"Accepted. Look Sam, regardless of how much time passed here, I have spent the last two and a half years listening to your brother tell stories about you, your parents, the things you've fought, hell, Bobby, and everything else. I know you're not dumb, so I'm sure you've noticed I'm more then just friends with him. His love for you, has become part of me, and even if you never like me, I'll have your back. Family is family, regardless of blood."

She could almost hear the gears turning in Sam's head, but made sure to keep quiet and let him think, even though she was tempted to step over and poke him in the ribs. Sam kept to himself for another minute, and then stepped up close again, looking down on her with a smile.

"Well thanks for admitting I'm not stupid, that's more then Dean is willing to say."

Then the giant is hugging her, completely taking her by surprise. She squeaks involuntarily, but hugs him back once she's over her shock. After Sam lets her go, he steps back and grins at her.

"Damn! You are tiny!"

"Oh shut up. You're just a freak of nature."

She gives him a dirty look, but her eyes are smiling.

* * *

><p><em>No smut for now, sorry! Maybe another time. Lyn and Dean in the backseat of the impala will happen at some point, I promise.<em>


End file.
